


and you let her go

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: At the Winter Palace, Amell surprises her wife by whisking her away for a dance. It is only a fleeting moment, but one that they savour before they are parted again.





	and you let her go

Royal Balls were not a time for advisors to dress prettily and flirt with nobility. Morrigan knew what her role was that night at the Winter Palace. It was to observe, to notice, and to be discreet doing so. She had dressed appropriately, of course, and Kieran had said that she looked very beautiful but her young son's praises were the only ones she wanted that night. 

Morrigan's attentions floated from servant to servant, looking for information to best aid the Inquisitor. With hundreds of people in glittering gowns, she only paid each a passing glance unless they struck her as particularly interesting. Her eyes scanned intently, not noticing that someone was behind her until they tapped her on the shoulder.

Morrigan turned around to see a tall, curvy olive skinned woman in a simple blue suit jacket and pants. Her face was mostly covered in a feathered peacock mask though her soft smile was clear. Morrigan would have recognized her from a hundred signals but it was the rosewood ring on her left hand that made all doubts fade.

Nienor Amell bowed deeply. "My lady, may I have this dance?"

Morrigan was both thrilled at the sight of her long absent wife and compelled to shake her by the shoulders. Amell was not supposed to be here. But not wanting to cause a scene, Morrigan agreed, letting Amell pull her to the dance floor as the orchestra began a new tune.

Amell held her waist and took her hand in hers. Amell led them into a slow waltz, one as polite and appropriate as a dance between strangers should be. 

Morrigan enquired, "Aren't you supposed to be busy saving the world, love?"

Amell retorted playfully, "It sounds like the Inquisitor has taken over that job for me for a little bit. I'm not complaining."

"I don't think the Inquisitor has solving the Calling on the top of her to-do list. Do you not remember you are supposed to be attempting to save your life, as well as that of our child's and his father's?"

"You're mad at me."

Morrigan sighed. "No. I am so very glad to see you. It is just..."

Amell replied quietly, "I know. It weighs on my mind constantly."

After a long pause, Amell asked, "How is he?"

Morrigan could not help but beam thinking of Kieran. "Well. He is growing every day. He is so brilliant and thoughtful. It's so strange. I thought I would see more of Alistair or myself in him as he grew but he becomes each day his own person. He misses you. I think of all of us, he is most like you."

Amell smiled weakly in return. "Poor kid."

"Indeed," she teased. "Now, love, how did you know to ambush me tonight?"

"Ambush? Me? I was in the area. Well, close by. Well...let's just say I can get around a lot faster than I used to. You don't want to know. It's not an Eluvian. A bit more...wild an explanation."

"Please don't say it's a griffin."

"Then I won't and you can use your imagination."

Morrigan groaned, "It's a griffin. Alistair will want twelve and they will eat us all out of house and home."

"We would both need a house and a home for that to be a problem." 

"One can dream," she teased.

The song began to slow and the couples around them slowed in turn. 

"I can't possibly convince you for a second dance, can I?" Amell asked, a quiet longing clear in her voice.

Morrigan closed her eyes and murmured, "It is bad enough I drew such attention to myself once. You should go before someone recognizes you, love."

Amell looked away. "You're right. I hate when you're right."

Morrigan smiled to herself. "Then you must be angry often then."

Amell brushed her nose against hers. "Furious."

Morrigan's eyes met hers and her heart leapt to her throat. Oh how she wanted to kiss her. Her wife was right in front of her after nearly a year and who knew when they would next be together. Being married to a Warden meant they might never be reunited, especially these days. Each parting could be the last.

But for Amell to stay meant to make their whole family vulnerable. Amell had to leave for Kieran. And for Kieran, Morrigan had to let her go.

The song ended and they parted. Amell took Morrigan's hand and kissed it, winking as she let go. Morrigan put her hand to her own breast, willing her heart to slow as Amell turned and walked away.

Morrigan swallowed back her tears, trying hard to keep her face neutral as her wife disappeared into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so legitimately I'm watching through Call Me By Your Name and like a fool I've pirated one without the subtitles so I'm writing while watching it before honestly I've read the book and I just need to finish watching the Best Picture nominations. So we're clearing out the writing folder!


End file.
